Fox Caught in a Trap
by MadameResurrec
Summary: Naruto is captured while on a mission and no one can find him. kakuzu has something special in mind for the jinchuuriki  M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DONT OWN NARUTO, IM NOT DOING THIS FOR PROFIT, UNLESS REVIEWS ARE MONEY NOW. i like reviews, review and i will make more stories and take requests

*on a mission to track down Sasuke (again)*  
"Great, Naruto, you got us lost!" Sakura shouted, looking at her team mate with fury. "Hey, Sai's the one who gave me the map," Naruto

replied, looking scared. An angry Sakura was a dangerous Sakura. "Well, it was the only map of the region,' Sai said, giving a false smile.

"Why don't we find somewhere to set up camp, with all the fog we can't see anything anyway. There's a tree over there, that should do

for now." "Your right Sai, that map did seem pretty old," Sakura replied, calm again. They set up camp by one of the trees and Sakura

took first watch. Naruto and Sai went to sleep.

*snap* Sakura was instantly alert. The sound had been small, but it was there. She couldn't sense any chakra though, and that wasn't

good. "Hello, Sakura," a cold voice said behind her. She turned quickly, kunai in hand, and looked right into blood red eyes. She

dropped like a stone. "Kakuzu, get the jinchuuriki, I'll take care of his partner." Naruto jolted awake when sakura landed on him from her

position in the tree. He immediatly looked around and noticed the 3 enemies. He pushed off Sakura and tried to reach for a kunai, but a

black thread shot out and wound itself around his wrist. He struggled as more black threads wrapped around him. "Kisame, drain his

chakra, I won't take any chance of him getting away." Kisame stepped forward with his sword, draining most of Naruto's chakra. Naruto

felt light headed and fell into inky darkness, looking up at three pairs of cold eyes.  



	2. Chapter 2

*Naruto knows only a couple of the Akatsuki's names, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori

When Naruto woke up, he couldn't remember how he got wherever he was. Then he felt his low chakra and remembered he'd been

captured. He looked around the room, and saw the only thing in there was the bed he was laying on. He tried to get up, and felt his

wrists were tied above his head with the same black threads as the night before. He looked down and saw his legs were also tied together

'well, fuck' he thought. He pulled on the threads, but knew without his chakra he couldn't do much. The door creaked open and Naruto

turned to see a masked man walk in. "What the fuck do u want?" Naruto growled, glaring up at the man as he walked to stand beside

Naruto. "Come on be nice,' the man said. "My name is Kakuzu, and you are my new pet." Kakuzu's eyes smiled as he reached for Naruto's

neck and locked a collar around it. "That collar will drain your chakra to a certain point, and only i have the key to take it off, not that I

will." "Im not a pet you bastard!" Naruto yelled, struggling against his restraints. Kakuzu let him struggle, and said," I'm going to untie

you, don't do anything stupid because i will punish. I need to get you to yor new home, little kitsune." He placed one hand on Naruto's

wrists and the other very close to Naruto's crotch. Naruto felt the threads unwind themselves from him, and try to sit up but Kakuzu held

him in place. The man flipped Naruto over to his stomach, then tied his hands behind his back and clipped a leash to the collar. Only

then did he let Naruto get up. Without waiting to see if Naruto was ready, Kakuzu strode out of the room, keeping a firm grip on the leash.

Naruto had no choice but to follow. Kakuzu led Naruto through a maze of hallways, stopping at a plain black door. He pushed Nauto

through the door, and led him to a bathroom. Again he released Naruto's hands, and told him to take a bath. He untied the leash, then

left the room, returning with a pair of grey sweats and a black T shirt. He then left Naruto alone. Naruto took off his

clothes and took a long bath, then changed into the clothes Kakuzu gave him. He checked his chakra levels, buth they were still too low

for him to do anything. He went to the door, and to his surprise found it unlocked. He opened the door to find a silver-haired man

leaning on the wall oposite the door. "Kakuzu had some business to take care of, so I have to make sure you don't do anything. Be nice

and I'll be nice, 'kay?" he said. "My name is Hidan, now are you gonna follow me, or do i have to use the leash?" He asked. Naruto sighed

knowing he could never take on an Akatsuki member in his state. Hindan took that to be a yes, and walked through yet more hallways,

Naruto following grudgingly. Hidan stopped at a dark blue door, and motioned for Naruto to go in. Hidan followed him. Naruto looked

around the room and realized that this was Kakuzu's living quarters. There was a bowl of ramen on the table. "Kakuzu decided you earned

some dinner. Eat quickly," Hidan said. Naruto ate, glad for soem food. "Now, unfortunetly, Kakuzu told me to tie you up, so turn around."

He didn't wait for Naruto to reply, and took our a piece of rope from his pocket and tied naruto's hands behind his back, then with more

rope tied his knees and ankles together. Hidan picked Naruto up and dropped him on the bed in the corner. "Kakuzu will be back in a

couple of hours. Stay out of trouble." With that Hidan left the room. Naruto tested the knots, and couldn't break them. He fell into an

uneasy sleep

AN: sorry about short chapters, trying to get as much of the story out as possible, hope you all like, and for reading this you get a cookie

=3 


	3. Chapter 3

Kakuzu returned to his quarters and saw that Hidan had done as he'd asked. His little kitsune was tied up and fast asleep on his bed. he

smiled. He took off his Akatuski cloak and his mask, putting both in a closet by the bed. He walked over to Naruto, then began rubbing

his hands over his back. Naruto grumbled in his sleep and turned akwardly over. Kakuzu smiled, and started rubbing the younger man's

chest. Naruto woke groggily and looked up, suddenly awake. "What's the matter, Kitsune? It's just me," Kakuzu said, continuing to rub

his hands lower and lower. Naruto realized that this must be what Kakuzu must look like under his mask and cloak. Kakuzu was a patchwork

of stitches and muscle. He was glad he hadn't tried to fight earlier, Kakuzu would have won easily. "Umm can you stop?" Naruto asked,

squirming as Kakuzu's hands reached his hips. In response, black threads spread out and reached under Naruto's sweats, gripping his

privates. Naruto gasped, and tried even harder to get free. "Like i said earlier, you are my pet, I can do what ever i want with you,"

Kakuzu growled, punctuating each word by sqeezing the threads. He suddenly let go, leaving Naruto with a hard on. He leaned down and

kissed Naruto possessively. "Now we are going to have a bit of fun. I've watched you for a while Naruto, you being the jinchuuriki i needed

to catch. Since we still haven't gotten 5 through 8, we don't need to get your demon yet, leaving plenty of time for some fun. Leader-sama

said that you would be hardest to catch so why not get you early." Kakuzu grinned, a scary thing truly, and threw Naruto over his shoulder

walking towards the closet. He opened it, and then opened the door in the back, leading to a large room. Naruto's eyes opened and he

tried to get loose, but the collar kept sucking up his chakra. The room was effectively built to be a sex dungeon. "I use this room a lot

with Hidan. It can get quite interesting, but I'll have to be more careful with you. Your breakable," Kakuzu said with a laugh, setting Naruto

down on an empty table. Around the room were many shelves filled with all manner of sex toys and restraints. Kakuzu decided to use

some leather cord, and pinned NAruto to the table. He untied him, then tied each wrist to one of the table legs. He repeated for his legs.

Kakuzu took out a kunai, and cut off Naruto's shirt and pants, tossing them aside. He walked over to one of the shelves, ignoring Naruto's

protests. He picked a ball gag, and a vibrating cock ring. He shoved the gag in Naruto's mouth, then slipped the cock ring over Naruto's

dick, turning it on. "I'm going to leave you here for awhile, and when i come back, I'll see if i want to take it off." Naruto struggled,

not liking the situation one bit. He tried yelling as Kakuzu left the room. It was only a few minutes before he came. Naruto rolled his

eyes back, wishing it would stop. He knew the asshole would leave him for several hours before coming back. Naruto was stuck.

Kakuzu decided that two hours would do for now, and walked back to the dungeon to relieve Naruto. He opened the door and looked down

at Naruto. Naruto glared at him with what little wits he could muster. "I've decided you've had enough for now. Tomorrow, we will

continue." He reached down, shut off the cockring and slid it off Naruto. He was still breathing hard, and was exhausted. Kakuzu saw the

marks around Naruto's wrists and knew he had tried hard to get away. Kakuzu would have a fun time training his new pet. He untied

Naruto, and clipped on a leash, leading him toward the door. He led Naurto to his private bathroom, and gave him a warm bath. Naruto

was too tired to protest. Kakuzu put Naruto on the bed, and tied his hands above him. For now it would do, and tomorrow he would

have a lot more fun with his little kitsune. Naruto feell immediatly asleep, dreading the next day.

AN: tell me what u think, next one wll be a longer chapter full of smut, thanks so much for reading =)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up slowly and noticed he was untied, but still naked. He got up, and looked around Kakuzu's home. The door was across the

room and on the right, and the closet was to his immediate left. In front of him was a table, behind that a bookshelf, filled to overflowing.

Across from the front door was another door, which he assumed to be the bathroom Kakuzu had bathed him in yesterday. Other than that

there was nothing else in the room. Naruto stood up, and was almost to the door, before his legs were pulled out from under him. "Bad

Naruto, I didn't say you could get off the bed," Kakuzu said, amused by Naruto's situation. He had come out of the bathroom and saw

Naruto walking toward the door. He had wrapped his odd black threads around Naruto's ankles and pulled. "Asshole," Naruto growled.

He waited for Kakuzu to get close enough, then tried to punch him. Again the threads stopped him. "What the hell are you?" Naruto

said, getting more and more frustrated. "It's my jutsu you see, like Itachi has his eyes, and Kisame his sword. You know those two well,"

Kakuzu chuckled. His new pet was providing more entertainment than he'd hoped. "Now, we're going to have some more fun, Kitsune."

Naruto knew what fun that bastard had in mine. He struggled against Kakuzu has he was dragged back to the closet and the entrance to

what he would now call Hell. "Fuck, let me go! If I had my chakra, I'd beat the crap out of you!" yelled Naruto as he was thrown on the

same table as yesterday. "It would make it all the more interesting," Kakuzu said, tying him to the table, making sure his ass was on the edge

He would make Naruto squirm today. He picked a larger gag, knowing it would be needed. He shoved into Naruto's mouth and

buckled it tight. He went for the cock rings again, picking one that would deny Naruto release. He snapped it on, and then went to a

different shelf, and picked a medium sized vibrator and a bottle of lube. He wouldn't be entirely cruel. He laid the vibrator on the table

and squirted some lube on to his fingers, then rubbed between Naruto but, ringing his hole. He ignored Naruto's struggles, and picked

up the vibrator. He pushed slowly but diliberatly into Naruto, watching the younger man's eyes widen. When it was all the way in,

Kakuzu turned the knob on the end, turning it to its low setting. "Naruto, if you don't stop, I'll turn it to high and leave you here for a lot

longer than 2 hours," Kakuzu threatened. Naruto's struggled gradually ceased. Kakuzu turned the speed up to medium and watched

his pet squirm. "You've never felt this before have you? You're so cute when you struggle," Kakuzu said, smiling. He didn't wear his mask

when he was in the headquarters. The other members had gotten used to him, but he knew he was still a frightening sight to Naruto.

He shoved the vibrator deeper until Naruto let out a squeak. Kakuzu knew he had found the spot. He sat down on a chair and watched

Naruto's face as he was denied release. He would cum as soon as the ring was off, that much was certain. "Do you want to cum, Naruto?

Nod if you want to, Kitsune,I know you do," Kakuzu said, staring at Naruto's reactions. Naruto struggled again, then nodded, wanting to

get this over with. "Fine, pet, but be careful what you want," Kakuzu said, pulling the vibrator out, and dropping his pants. He thrust into

Naruto, and placed his hands on either side of Naruto. Black threads crept from a seam in his thigh to stroke Naruto cock. He thrust deep,

and when he was near cumming, the threads undid the ring, and stroked Naruto faster. One hand reached up and undid the gag. He

wanted to hear his pet . Naruto cried out and closed his eyes as he came. Kakuzu came shortly after. He pulled out of

Naruto, who was still shaking. "Fuck, Kakuzu," Naruto whispered. He had been a virgin before this. 'What a way to lose your virginity' he

thought, sarcastically. He was even more exhausted than he had been yesterday. He hoped this wouldn't continue. "Tomorrow, Naruto, I

think, I'll start your training. I wonder how many tricks a fox can learn?" Kakuzu asked. He knew he'd been right to call dibs with this

one. Naruto would be hard to break, but he would turn. He pulled up his pants and went to go take a bath, leaving Naruto alone with his

thoughts. As soon as the door was shut, Naruto started to struggle on the table, but the asshole had tied good knots. He closed his eyes,

and wondered what Kakuzu ment by "training." Probably something humiliating, he mused. He laid back and decided to try to nap until

the asshile came back, if he came back anytime soon. He fell into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke to soemone rubbing his back. He turned his head to see Kakuzu absent-mindedly sitting on the bed, and looking at the

wall. "Morning,Pet," he said when he noticed Naruto was awake. "For the last time, I'm not your pet!" Naruto said. "I'd be home right now

if it weren't for you assholes," he growled. "Home? Who's there Naruto? You have no family, and you say those are your friends but do

they know you? Do they truly know you? Have they ever tried to know you? You've never had a girl. Sakura will never love you. Whether

you know or not, that is no home," Kakuzu said harshly. Naruto stared at him, wide eyed. "Don't you realize that maybe someone is

really trying to care? Can't you guess who? We only look like killers on the outside, but we're still human," Kakuzu said softly, getting up

and walking to the table, where breakfast was set. He hadn't tied Naruto up this time, he knew it wasn't needed at the moment. Naruto

got up from the bed, and pulled on the black pants that were on the end of the bed. He looked at Kakuzu in a new way. He was kinda

scary but it was a nice, hot kind of scary. He had kinda enjoyed it down in the closet too. He leaned over and poked Kakuzu with his

fork, and smiled. Kakuzu looked at him funny, then understood. He kept one hand under the table, letting out threads, to grip the back

of Naruto's chair, and pulled. Naruto toppled over with a surprised cry. Kakuzu chuckled as Naruto rubbed his head. "It's on now,' he said,

as Kakuzu stood up. He tackled him on the bed, but Kakuz was more agile. He got Naruto pinned under him, then leaned in close. He and

Naruto stared at each then kissed deeply. Naruto was surprised but it felt good. They seperated, staring into each other's eyes. "Maybe

its time fro another visit to the closet,' Kakuzu said. He took Naruto's hand and led him to the closet, both smiling. Kakuzu sat Naruto

on the table, then began undressing. Naruto took off his pants, and laid back, waiting for Kakuzu to do whatever he wanted. Kakuzu got

a bottle of lube, and squirted some onto his fingers. He began rubbing it on naruto's hole, then slowly stuck two fingers in, making

sure Naruto was prepared this time. He used his other hand to stoke Naruto's cock. When he thought Naruto was ready, he placed

his dick at Naruto's entrance, then shoved himself in. Naruto let out a loud moan. Kakuzu slowly drew himself part way out then thrust

back in, repaeting it, going faster and faster, listening to Naruto crying out in pleasure. He used one hadn to stroke Naruto, hopeing

he was as close to comnig as he was. Naruto came first, screaming and cleanching his muscles. Kakuzu gasped as Naruto's as clenched

around him and came hard. Both laid there, panting, looking into each others eyes. Kakuzu put Naruto over his shoulder and walked

to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and laid Naruto in the tub, then joined him. They took turns scrubbing each other off,

then flopped on the bed, falling asleep in each others arms.

*AN* sorry it aint too long but i ahd to get somehting done =) 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: READ THE BOTTOM AND CHOOSE! (pleez =3 )

*Back at Konaha village

"Are you sure this is his trail?" "Positive, Hokage-sama. Theres only one person that smells like ramen and demon," the ANBU said.

Tsunade looked at him, then downed another cup of sake. "Find him and bring him back. NOW!" she yelled. The ANBU member went back

to headquarters and agthered a team together, heading back to Naruto's trail.

*At the Akatsuki*

Naruto put on his old clothes. Kakuzu was very happy Naruto had decided to stay with him. Zetsu had heard that Konaha was right on

Naruto's trail. He hadn't told him but he did know that they were moving bases. He and Naruto walked out of the door when they heard

an explosion. "Fuck!" Kakuzu shouted. "That wasn't Deidara." he said. Naruto and Kakuzu ran toward the noise, but were stopped when they

saw Sakura coming toward them. "Naruto! You're ok," she shouted. "Come on, we've come to get you," she said, kunai raised as she spotted

Kakuzu. "Well, what if I don't want to go back?" Naruto asked. "That's insane, you belong back home," Sakura said, wondering what had

gotten into Naruto. "And where is home? Back at the village, where no one is waiting at my supposed "home"?" he asked her. "But what

about your friends-" "And do these friends know me? Really know me? I've had time to think and I'm tired of being treated like a leper!

Just because I hold a demon doesn't mean I don't notice these things! I thought I hated Sasuke for leaving the village but now I see I

was mad because he didn't take me with him. I'm leaving Sakura, and I'm not coming back," Naruto said, a determined look in his face.

He reached in his pocket and drew out his forehead protector. He tossed it at Sakura's feet, and turned to walk away. "No! Not you too!

You can't just leave me! Your loyalty is to the village!" she shouted. "Not anymore, Sakura. Never again." He turned quickly, his demon

cloak forming in the blink of an eye. He blasted a ball of chakra at her, and she flew backwards. By the time she had gotten up, Naruto

was gone.

*AN* sorry it short, now all of you have some options, the story can end in the next couple of chapters, or Naruto can get chased and have

and epic fight and stuff. yor call guys 


	7. Author's Note, please read 3

AN: im gongi to be doing a little revions on the last chapter i posted, and hopefully somone will make a choice about what naruto should

fo, for now though, sorry for the long wait, will be starting another story so you all have somehting else to read

The choices as followes:

Naruto can have a fight with Kakashi

or Naruto succesfully escapes from Konoha ninja and runs off with Kakuzu

Thanks for being patient and reading, leave a review, i do accept anonymous reviews, i liek to hear from the nameless out there =) 


End file.
